Why?
by chivorababe
Summary: Don't ask what the title has to do with anything, cuz it doesn't. I just couldn't think of anything else. Woah! I made this AFTER I sad I'd never write Pokemon again. Coolio for moi. YAYAYAYA
1. 1: Feelings can break the heart

                                          Why?

A/N: This could either be pure stupidity or a wonderful love story. AAMRN as usual. Byebye now

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! It would be easier to beat Charizard with a Caterpie than sue me.

     I don't know what to do. I'm the only one awake around our campfire tonight. I'm freezing. I want to go back to Cerualean and get some more clothes. I can't believe what I have to do. I'm leaving, now , when no-one can stop me. I don't want to leave. I'm going back to the gym, and that's that. I can't bear looking at him as I pack my bags. I stumble through the forest, drowning in tears, joyful that I finally had a Pokeball for Togepi so I could just be alone. No-one ever knew who I was again. I went by the name Ashley (in memory of the one I loved.) My hair grew out and I felt like a completely different person. After my "sisters" left the gym, I offered to buy it. I spent every day and every night praying for a second chance with the one I loved. 

How'd you like it? Please R&R to tell me. PLEASE!!! Well, I guess I do like Pokemon again after all. Hehe. Promise: next chapter WILL be longer. Thanx for reading!!!


	2. 2: You make me think I'm someone else

                                                  Why?

A/N: Yes, the title is not related at all. So what? Do I care? Disclaimer in chapter 1.

     BRING. BRING.

     "Hello, Cerualean City Gym. Mis- Ashley speaking."

     "Miss Ashley? You gotta be kiddin me Ash."

     "DON'T CALL ME ASH for the millionth time. Sorry Marie." I said to my best friend Marie West. She owned a brand new practice gym in town square so we communicated a lot about trainers. "I just got confused for a sec."

     "Sure. Anyway, mind if I come over tonight?"

     "No, it's fine."

     I sighed. I can't believe that almost slipped! I missed Him so much it was taking over my brain!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What could I possibly do? The phone ring again.

     "Hello, Ashley speaking."

     "Hi, I'm a trainer that would like to take your gym challenge. I heard you're a harder trainer than the old one."

     "What's your name, I could make an appointment."

     "Ash Ketchum."

Ooooooooooooh!!!!!!!!!!! A cliffhanger. My favorite. Except when authors do that and don't put the next chapter out for years. Bwahahahahaha. That happened to another story of mine. In the next chapter, something freaky is gonna happen. Yay 4 me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. 3: Is He back

                                                         Why?

A/N: Good reviews so far. Thanks peeps. And I do like Constructive criticism. That's the only kind though. Hehe. I'm trying to decide what to do with this story. Only five reviews doesn't exactly give me ideas. Yeah! That's it. Give me some ideas, people.

     I almost dropped the phone.

     "Umm, I can get you in for a battle tomorrow."

     "Sounds good."

     I shook as I hung up the phone. I walked back into the gym area. There was someone standing there looking over the side of the pool. I freaked out until she turned around.

     "Marie! You scared me."

     "Oh. Well, you have some explaining to do." She said, holding out something in her hand. I grabbed it. There was a photo ID I had taken when I was on His pokemon journey. "Misty Kasumi Waterflower" it said in bold letters at the top. Below was a picture, a picture of me three years ago.

     "I-I-I have something to tell you."

Flashback-----

     I sat around the campfire, trying best to think of anyway to tell Him I loved Him. That's when I overheard His conversation. He was telling Brock all about the girl He liked.  I just knew I wasn't as beautiful as the girl he described. My heart broken, I fled as soon as everyone was asleep. 

End flashback

     "I'm so sorry!" said Marie. "I had no idea."

     "He's coming here for a battle tomorrow!" I wailed in anguish.

     "It'll be ok."

How do you like so far????? Review review review PLEASE!!!!!!!!! Thanks very very much


	4. 4: Who are you really, Ashley?

                                                           Why?

A/N: Well, here it is. Chapter four. Keep R&Ring. Thanks.

     The phone rang in the middle of the night.

     "Hello?"

     "Hi Ashley, this is Marie. I just battled that Ash guy at the practice gym. He is tough. You sure you want to go through with this?"

     "Yes, I beat him before. I'll be ok, but thanks anyway, Marie."

     "K, bye."

     I lay in bed thinking of all the things we'd done together, as a team of three (Brock too). All the times Pikachu had zapped Ash and me. How I would ever get over what I heard him say to Brock. I didn't know.

     The next morning I woke up dreading the whole day. I grabbed a tank top and shorts and headed down to my Pokemon tank. Psyduck and Togepi followed me. I surveyed my Pokemon and chose Golduck and Starmie for the final battle. I was dedicating all my training to finding the shining Gyrados. The bell on the front door rang and I knew He was here. I shakily walked out.

     "Are you Ash?"

     "Yes" he said uncomfortably. 

     "I'm… Ashley."

     "You sound hesitant."

     "What's it to you?"

     "You remind me strongly of someone I miss with all my heart" He said, looking close to tears. 

     The battle began. I was not easy on Him. He however, won. I proudly presented him a badge.

     "Now it's time to tell me who you really are, Misty."

A cliffhanger. Woohoo! I love those things. Please R&R. I am so happy with this story. Some ideas for chapter 5 please. Thx.


	5. 5: A sad tale with a happy ending

                                                    Why?

A/N: Well, I've gotten A review on chapter 4. Aren't people reading this thing? I didn't think I was doing THAT bad. I knew it wasn't my best ever though. Anyway, this is the chapter in which some of the things are explained (I'm confusing myself with this thing.)

     I didn't know what to do. I stood there looking in His face for what seemed like hours. I was scared. He knew. What should I say? But He answered for me. He grabbed my face and kissed me.

     "You heard me talking to Brock didn't you? Well, all you need to know is I WAS talking about you. I was awake that night and heard you talking to yourself."

     I smiled and blushed.

     "Are you mad at me for leaving?"

     "I could never be mad at you."

     It was 5 months later. I brushed back my hair and pulled on a white outfit. It seemed like forever till the time I dressed to the time I was walking down the aisle with Him. 

                         THE END

How'd you like? I might add something else. Not sure.


End file.
